


Frozen Sunset

by lily_zen



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Drabble, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a very scary thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Sunset

Frozen Sunset

Pairing: Don’t want to spoil it!

Rating: R

By: Lily Zen

Archive: Ask

Warnings: character deaths

 

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author’s Note, PLEASE READ: Alright, folks, this is a one-shot. It’s not very well thought out, and I didn’t work on it for very long. Lyric translations provided by Tattered Cloth—http://www.crysania.com/tattered. Lyrics are in > <. The song is _Aoi Tsuki_ (which literally translates into _Blue Moon_ ) by Dir en grey, which is on the _Missa_ album.

 

>I am captivated by the crimson sky, by the blue moon<

>mired in the counterfeit dream that was buried against my will<

>falling, turning, falling, to the depths of degradation, clumsily<

>I am captivated by the crimson sky, by the blue moon<

 

Love is a very scary thing.

 

It makes you do things you wouldn’t ordinarily do, wish things you wouldn’t normally wish. It can make you laugh, and it can make you cry. I’ve done both in the past forty-eight hours.

 

>in your blue moon I am brought into relief beautifully<

>my insides on display<

 

I never wanted love, and this is the reason why. Although secretly, deep down, like all humans do, I longed for companionship. I just wanted someone who would be there when I got home. The comfort of knowing I was not alone was all I desired.

 

I assumed my wish had come true when I met him. He blew into my life like a warm summer breeze, offering me something other than my eternal winter. I loved him in that instant. I tried so hard to make him love me back as well, but I guess I just wasn’t enough for him.

 

>Blue & Die<

 

For years I waited until the day he would love me, but it never came. Then I discovered why. For as I loved him wholly and unselfishly, with all his faults and disappointments, so did he another. The bastard. May he rot in hell for all my pain. I never stopped loving him though; apparently it doesn’t work that way.

 

I touched his golden hair in longing, something I had done many times, and sighed appreciatively in wonder of its luster. Die didn’t deserve his devotion, just as my love didn’t deserve the pain he had been dealt by Die’s near-promiscuity with the opposite sex. With that as my justification, I concluded that it was necessary to release my love from his self-imposed cage.

 

>well, if I can be with you forever<

>I’m happy<

>gently I grip your hand<

>forever staring into that sky<

 

Which leads me to sitting here in his room, carpet stained a permanent red with still more dye to come. At least my love is at peace now. I kissed his rapidly cooling lips, and let the tears drip from my eyes as the knife fell from my hand.

 

“Kaoru,” I began, the name rolling off my tongue with a sigh, “I wish it hadn’t turned out this way.”

 

>well, if you keep smiling forever<

>maybe I’ll be happy<

>next time, together<

>let’s watch the blue-colored sky forever<

 

I curled up next to him and awaited the all-encompassing black. A permanent sunset. Now finally, I will be with Kaoru. Kyo will die, no longer a defense needed, and Tooru’s spirit will soar with Kaoru’s underneath the light of the blue moon.

 

As I said before, love is a very scary thing.

 

\--Fin--

 


End file.
